A Live Stream Gone Horribly Wrong
by lloinng
Summary: Basically what the title suggests. Rage and some friends live stream, but when someone suggests Truth or Dare, it's bound to go haywire.


**Disclaimer: RageGamingVideos does not belong to meh, which is sad, but it also applies to the rest of The Crew, including GenerationHollow, CaptainFluke, and Evanz111.**

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee-**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeee-**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

***crashes to the floor in heart attack, dead***

**Okay, let's start again...**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello, people, and welcome to a new Crew fic! :D**

**There we go.**

**...RAJE I'M SO SORRY, BUT I SUPPORT TIMOTHY.**

**...72 words on my foreword. Great, I'm becoming Rage... -_-**

**A Live Stream Gone Horribly Wrong**

Lucy sat in front of her computer screen, earbuds firmly inserted (**That's what she said. Hehe xD) **in her ears as various Skype messages popped up. One was from Josh.

"hey guys wanna live stream?" He had typed.

Aaron, Will, and Evanz all replied in some degree of "Yeah, sure." Though Evanz added on "As long as you don't do any baa jokes."

Lucy smiled, then typed in her answer. She had plenty of time, seeing as she had already uploaded her video for the day. "Lol, sure, Josh, but expect an awkward stream."

Josh immediately replied. "dont tell me ur gonna post the screenshot of me shirtless on tumblr again"

Lucy laughed, remembering that, but typed a quick no.

The other members of the crew either loled or made a xD face, and Rage set up the skype call and started the stream.

Apparently, he had already alerted the Ragicans on Twitter and Facebook, and 300 to 400 of them immediately showed up. However, Lucy smirked and posted a tweet saying she was on Josh's stream, and 400 more immediately joined as well.

At this Lucy laughed, and said proudly to the Crew. "See? GIRL POWER!"

Josh grumbled. "Aw, shuddup."

Aaron and Evanz had their share of laughter, while Will posted on #livingchat for suggestions for games. There were pretty much everything; DotA 2, Worms, Minecraft, GTA, and even CoD.

Lucy suggested. "Hey, how about we do a facecam Truth or Dare?"

Josh glared at her suspiciously, replying "I'm **not **going shirtless, Lucy." but the stream chat furiously agreed.

Lucy immediately turned on facecam, giving the rest of the Crew no option. Evanz cut in. "Josh, since we have to do this, truth or dare?"

Rage whined. "C'mon, Evanz, man, I thought you were my friend..."

Evanz smirked. "It's revenge, my dear Josh."

Lucy coughed lightly. "_Slash..._"

Evanz glared at Lucy, and opened his mouth, but Rage cut in, having made a decision. "Alright, man, truth."

Evanz got an evil look on his face. "Now now, Josh, I'm sure there's someone you fancy."

Rage blushed tomato red before glaring at him as hard as he could. "Do I _have _to answer this?"

Will cut in. "How about you have to do a dare if you don't do this?"

Rage shrugged, speaking. "Yeah, sure, I'll do a dare."

"Alright, Josh, I dare you to...read the smut fic out loud." Aaron said, with an ever-growing smirk.

Josh could be seen swallowing hard before surrendering, and the rest of the Crew watched as he opened the fanfic on his computer, and started reading. At this point, #livingchat was in hysterics laughing as Josh awkwardly stumbled over the words on the Lemony Goodness fic, blushing redder and redder by the second. Lucy laughed loudly, glad she'd written the story. Aaron, Evanz, and Will all had varying degrees of smirks and laughter, and Josh glared at them the entire time.

When Josh finally stumbled his way to the end, most of the stream chat was caps lock laughter, and the other members of the stream were in hysterics, trying to contain theirs.

"Shuddup, guys...LUCY. Truth or dare?" Josh blushed even redder, then asked Lucy defiantly.

"Truth." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

Rage thought for a moment, then grinned. "Now that you have so many subs, maybe you have a Youtuber you like? Hm?"

Lucy blushed lightly, but replied softly. "Well, actually, yes. I live quite close to one, and we've been dating for a few months. There, guys, it all came out, I'm not single anymore." She smiled.

Aaron looked at her, astonished. "You live in Los Angeles...Oh. My. God. CaptainSparklez?!"

Lucy looked away from the camera, clearing her throat before speaking. "Um, yeah..."

Evanz laughed. "Okay, we have to get him on stream next time."

Lucy glared before looking at Aaron, wagging her eyebrows.

Aaron gulped before replying. "Dare...?"

Lucy smirked. "Since Dear Raje has already done this, we might as well start a GO SHIRTLESS HOLLOW."

Aaron glared at her, unbelieving. "No. You can _not _make me do this. _No_." He shook his head furiously.

Will glanced away from the screen. "#livingchat certainly thinks she can." He said, looking smug.

Aaron blushed before relenting. "Oh, alright."

He took off his shirt, then stepped away from the camera, angling it so the fans could see his whole body. The fangirls were practically nosebleeding out, and chat went quiet for quite a bit.

Lucy laughed, leaning back in her chair, and Josh looked away, whining. "Man, don't wanna see this! Put your shirt back on!"

Hollow went off camera for a bit while attempting to piece his dignity back together, and Evanz shook his head, suggesting to stop the ToD.

Will felt it was fine, only because he got no truthes or dares, and the rest of the group grudgingly agreed. Afterwards, forc-suggested by Lucy, they played a live Quick Build, with Lucy doing the "Rage Interference."

It was, all in all, a _fun _stream.

**Well, before you all go off, I just wanna say: this is _totally _not for the Ragican community, guys, totally not. :P**

**R&R!**

**-Lavs**


End file.
